elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stendarr's Mercy
Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: Quest giver: Sir Casimir NPCs involved: Areldur, Kellen Quest reward: Gauntlets of the Crusader Background Walkthrough The Gauntlets of the Crusader have a long history behind them. One of the Knights of the Nine that kept the gauntlets for safekeeping killed an obnoxious beggar that would repeatedly arrive at the Chapel of Chorrol. As he did, the gauntlets slipped off of the Knight's hands and fell to the ground, so heavy that no man could pick them up. Also, the descendants of the Knight in question were cursed with a terrible lack of strength. The protagonist is charged with going to Chorrol and finding a way to move the gauntlets, which have not been moved from their spot since they dropped there. In the chapel, there is a High Elf priest who will direct you to the descendant of the Knight, who is in the Chapel Hall, resting. The latter says that he thinks the priest is hiding something from him, and when the player questions the priest about it, he expresses his guilt toward not having been strong enough to help the man sooner. He explains that he knew how to help the man, but he couldn't bring himself to do it - as the only way to lift the curse is to bring it upon yourself. If you examine the altar, you are asked if you want to take the Curse upon yourself. If you answer yes, you may go back to the Chapel hall and cast the spell upon the man to accumulate his curse. It affects the fatigue of the victim in question, and the overjoyed man immediately jumps out of his bed and proclaims that he wants to go out and see the world. He runs about the Hall, laughing and crying overjoyingly. If none of this matters, just leave and get the Gauntlets, which are now able to be picked up. Note that the curse will aflict the player for much of the remainder of the quest. The curse's active description states that only 5 points of fatigue is being constantly drained; regardless, it tends to have a very noticable adverse effect on the speed of your fatigue regeneration. By the time the quest is finished, this curse will have been cured. Also, the High Elf priest wants to make up for his mistake on not having the courage to take the curse upon himself, and ask to be a Holy Knight. Accept his offer, and he will travel to the Priory of the Nine and next time you see him he should have the Knights of the Nine armor on. Journal entries Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests After speaking to the knight: : Sir Casimir has told me the Gauntlets of the Crusader are located in the Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol. I must travel there and giure out how to retrieve them. After speaking to the priest: : Areldur, a priest of Stendarr, has told me that the Gauntlets of the Crusader cannot be moved. I should speak with Kellen, a descendant of sir Casimir, to learn more. After speaking to Kellen: : Kellen told me that his family has been cursed for generations, and that he has come to the Chapel of Stendarr to be freed of this curse. I should speak with Areldur. After speaking to the priest: : The priest has told me that the only way to lift the curse from Kellen is to take it on myself. I need to pray at the altar in in the Chapel if I wish to lift the curse. After praying at the altar and receiving the curse: : I have prayed at the altar in the Chapel of Stendarr, and have been granted the ability to Lay Hands on Kellen. I need to see him at once. After casting the spell on Kellen: : I have lifted the curse from Kellen, which means taking it on myself. As a result, I am weary and my fatigue has been affected. With the curse lifted, I can now retrieve the Gauntlets of the Crusader.